I. Our preliminary data suggests that differences in gene expression in the canonical circadian clock genes do not explain the long circadian period we observed in both male and female flies. We are therefore in the process of identifying potential candidate genes using RNA-Seq. Transcriptome profiles have been established for males and females of the long period line, and compared to flies having a normal circadian period. We measured gene expression across twelve time points in order to identify differences in cycling across a normal 24-hour day. We have frozen three replicates of 150 heads for each time point, sex, and genotype under dark:dark conditions. We have sequenced the RNA of these 144 samples. II. To identify genes with differences between the long period line and the normal period line, we first used a linear model to discern which genes were differentially expressed with respect to genotype and time. We identified 7,754 genes that were differentially expressed between the two genotypes; 2,704 that were differentially expressed among the different time points; and 27 genes that were differentially expressed for the genotype-by-time interaction term. Those genes that were differentially expressed with respect to time were analyzed further using both JTK-Cycle and RAIN in order to determine which of these genes may cycle in a circadian fashion. JTK-Cycle detected 343 genes and RAIN detected 1,286 genes that were putatively cycling. III. We narrowed the putative candidate genes further by identifying genes that overlapped between the transcriptomic analyses and our previous GWAS identifying 268 candidate genes for circadian rhythm phenotypes. We found 190 candidate genes common to both methods. From this, we tested 55 available Minos insertion mutations for circadian rhythm phenotypes. We found 5 mutations that significantly affected circadian rhythms. Two of these mutations had large effects, increasing circadian period over the control by 1.5 hours. We have performed genetic rescue of one of the mutants. We are currently writing up the results for publication.